Can You See Me Now?
by kmkoolj2010
Summary: This story takes place after Berri arrives and now the only Mews left are Zakuro,Pudding, and a new mew? But what are these rumors about a dark mew? With no leader, what are the girls going to do?
1. Chapter 1

Evil Mew?

"So…" said Ichigo as she and the girls were leaving Café Mew Mew.

"So what? You got a problem, Ichigo?" asked Mint, in her usual preppy tone. It wasn't her fault that she was filthy rich.

"No. You're the one with the problem, Mint," Ichigo said, making everyone laugh. Mint just rolled her eyes and strolled off down the street.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" she called.

"Bye!" everyone yelled back.

"Does anyone want to go see a movie tonight?" asked Berry. She had been working all-day and wanted to go to the movies and see one that had looked interesting.

"Okay!" Lettuce agreed. She, like Berry, had been working all day too. Now though she wanted to just loll around and have some fun.

"We'll see you later!" the two girls called as they walked down the street to the I-Max Theater. Pudding laughed a cute little laugh before turning back around to see what Ichigo and Zakuro were doing.

"Well you guys," Ichigo began, "I don't mean to be rude but I have to go. I have a date with Masaya tonight and I really don't want to be late." Zakuro and Pudding nodded their heads in understanding.

"Where are you going this time?" Zakuro asked.

"Nowhere special, just a walk down the beach and some nice wine," Ichigo boasted, her cheeks turning a cherry-red. Pudding laughed hysterically and Zakuro just shook her head in pity.

"We'll see you later then," Pudding said hopefully.

"Of course," Ichigo said, winking. Then she headed down to the left of Café Mew Mew.

"Hey Zakuro?" Pudding asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to come inside the Café with me for a minute. I think I forgot my purse and it has all my money and make-up and crap like that in it." Zakuro held back a laugh and nodded her head.

"Sure thing," she said, smiling one of her million dollar smiles that could make practically any guy melt.

The two mews went back into the Café and retrieved Pudding's things from the kitchen, where se had left them.

"Okay," Pudding said happily. "Now we can leave." Zakuro nodded her head and headed for the exit when Ryou bumped into her.

"Sorry," Zakuro mummered, leaning over to pick up the papers that Ryou had dropped. As she picked them up, she couldn't help but read over a few. Her jaw dropped when she read one of the papers.

Ryou saw her reaction and knew she knew.

"Okay, okay." Ryou admitted. "I will tell you and Pudding what's been going on. But that's only because you two are the only two mews left."

"What's up Ryou?" Pudding said, concern filling her voice. Her eyes got big and wide. She looked so cute.

"There have been reports of more and more attacks by weird animals. We believe someone is causing there to be parasites again." Seeing Pudding's reaction, he added, "It's not our alien friends."

"Oh." Pudding said.

"Well, if not them, who is it that could possibly be creating parasites?" Zakuro asked, confused.

"Well, I believe that there is another mew mew. But not just any mew mew. I believe that this might just be a dark mew mew."

"Are you serious?" Pudding asked. Ryou shook his head.

"But there has never been a dark mew mew before," Zakuro protested. "How do you know that there is a dark mew mew causing all this to happen?"

"Well, whenever there are reports of attacks, there is always a young girl at the scene. People never see all of her, just her shadow. You can tell that the shadow has long hair and big wings, and a skirt. I don't know about you guys, but most guys I know do not wear skirts."

Pudding laughed while Zakuro played it cool.

"I want you guys to be on alert. I am depending on you to keep the parasites under control. Can I trust you?" Zakuro and Pudding nodded their heads. "Good. Now I can sleep a little better tonight."

"Okay. Well Zakuro and I are going to go get something to eat. You want to come, Ryou? I know that since Kiro left, there is not much to do around here.

Ryou thought for a moment before he answered.

"All right. But only for a little while. I have a lot of research to do." Pudding jumped up happily and Zakuro smiled.

"Let's go!" Pudding said.

She ran out the door and Ryou and Zakuro followed. Side by side Ryou and Zakuro walked, smiling at each other like sick puppies. When enough courage was built up, Ryou silently took Zakuro's hand. When he did it, she said nothing.

With Pudding ahead, they walked quietly hand-in-hand.

End chapter.

Okay, so what do you think? Pudding and Zakuro are going to be the main characters in this story. and some new ones later on.

Next chapter I hope will be longer.

I got to go.

XXXOOO,

Kmkoolj2010


	2. Faded Springs

Faded Springs

"Come on you guys! Please?" Pudding asked pleadingly. She wanted so badly to go to the arcade but nobody really wanted to go. No matter how many times she asked, her friends' opinion would not change.

"Pudding, how about we go to the mall?" Mint asked. "What girl in their right mind would not want to go to the mall?"

"ME!" Pudding yelled. Angrily she marched away from her friends and toward her house. 'I can't believe they are being so mean? What have I ever done to them?'

"God, could she be any more annoying?" Mint asked, pissed off. Ichigo snickered and Mint came to her face to face. Slap!

"OW!" Ichigo screamed. Immediately she did the same to Mint. Mint howled in frustration and so the argument continued until Lettuce stopped them.

"Come on you guys," she begged, "you both know that Pudding is just a kid. You guys are not setting a positive example for her!" They thought for a moment and decided that Lettuce was right. Their argument ceased and everyone was silent.

Berri was the one to break the peaceful silence. "You guys, I have a question."

"Okay…" Mint said awkwardly. "I'll let you know beforehand that if it is about boys then don't go to Ichigo. As you have seen in the past Ichigo isn't the best with the male."

"Like you're the one to talk, Mint," Ichigo fumed. "At least I have a boyfriend. You on the other hand have probably never gone out with a boy in your whole life."

"Oh yeah? Well-"

"It's not about boys!" Berri yelled, cutting Mint off. "All I want to know is if anybody knows anything about the parasites that have been attacking recently."

"OH…." Mint said, a dark red formed over her face. Ichigo held back a laugh.

"Well, does anybody know?" Her face traveled from Mint, to Ichigo, to Lettuce,

then ended with Zakuro. When nobody answered, she sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to try and pry some information outta' Ryou. See you guys later."

"I wouldn't bother." For the first time since she arrived there, Zakuro spoke.

"Why, pray tell, not?" asked and angry Berri.

"Because he is busy and he has a lot of work to do."

"And how would you know that?" Ichigo asked. Zakuro smiled.

"I know everything." And with that said, she left them….letting them ponder what she had told them. Everybody exchanged confused glances.

"What was that all about?" Mint asked.

"I don't know," Berri admitted, "but don't worry because I am going to find out."

….Later….

Pudding yawned for the hundredth time that night. "Boy am I tired. Aren't you tired, Zakuro? We have been out here for at least four hours and there is not sign of any parasites. I am beginning to wonder if this whole dark mew mew thing is just some hoax."

Zakuro nodded her head in disagreement. "I don't think so."

"Oh…" was Pudding answer.

They sat there silently, watching the night sky and keeping their eyes open for anything unusual. But as more and more time passed and nothing came, the girls got very bored. Soon, Pudding began chatting about anything that popped into her head. Her thoughts were so random; at one moment she was talking about peanut butter then the next minute she was talking about one of her friends turning her back on and dating the guy she liked.

After Pudding was done and she couldn't think of anything else to say, Zakuro said, "Wow…I didn't know you had such a colorful vocabulary. I think you outsmart Mint, Ichigo, and Berri all put together."

Pudding laughed heartily rocking back and forth on the roof of the house they were on. "I bet you're right."

Zakuro smiled despite her pride. But her smile soon faded into a look of inadequate confusion. She smelled blood and sensed danger. Pudding obviously felt it too because Zakuro could feel her tense.

"Let's go," Zakuro ordered. She bounded from roof to roof with Pudding hot in pursuit. They kept going until they came to one of many of Tokyo's parks. This one was called Faded Springs.

As they landed in front of a water fountain, they saw a shadow lurking underneath a large oak tree. Then the shadow speaks.

"Faded Springs…there couldn't be a more perfect place."

END CHAPTER!

OH! Whats going to happen next? Nobody knows; not even me! Well anyway r & r. How you liked it!


	3. Sora and Cloud

**Sora and Cloud**

"**Huh?" asked Pudding. "What do you mean, 'there couldn't be a more perfect place?'" When the person didn't answer Pudding rolled her eyes and took out her weapons. "Let's kick this girls butt!" Pudding yelled. Zakuro took out her whip and cracked it. **

**"Yeah, let's whip this girl into shape," Pudding attacked first, but missed. When the smoke that Pudding attacked had caused left, the mystery person was nowhere in sight. **

**"I did it!" Pudding yelled, jumping up and down. "I did it! I did it! I did it-" **

**"Shhh….." Zakuro said, interrupting her. **

**"What is it?" Pudding asked. Zakuro shook her head but didn't say anything. Pudding, who was really confused, just shrank back over by the nearest tree and began silently chanting… "I did it! I did it!" **

**Zakuro could still hear Pudding and started getting angry. She had told her to keep quiet but did Pudding ever listen? No! **

**"Pudding, be quiet," Zakuro ordered. When she still heard Pudding singing her victory song she said it a little louder. "Be quiet!" When he voice rose, so did Pudding's. Zakuro growled in frustration and yelled in Pudding's face, just so she would listen. "PUDDING, I SAID SHUT UP!" **

**Pudding did not expect Zakuro to get this mad, so she shrunk back even more. **

**"S-sorry…" Pudding stuttered. "I'll be quiet now." **

**Zakuro felt a little bad that she had yelled, but she needed to find out if the dark mew really was gone. She shook her head is displeasure.**

**"That's o-" **

**"Hi-ya!" came a voice from behind her. Zakuro whipped around just in time to see a fist coming right at her. Since she did not see it coming, she got hit at full force. It knocked Zakuro to the ground. **

**"Zakuro!" Pudding squealed. "Are you okay?" When Zakuro nodded her head, Pudding stood straight up and got the first look at the dark mew. Boy, Ryou was totally right. This mew was definitely a dark one.**

**The dark mew had on a black outfit. The top half was black and had silver metal along the edges of it. The bottom half was a black skirt that reached as far as her thighs. On the top of the skirt was silver metal. On her right leg was the same silver metal. It was also on her form arms. Around her neck was the silver metal and attached to t was a gold pendant. Her black hair was pinned back in a high ponytail; but it still reached her knees. Her pony-tail was also pinned up with the metal. Her eyes were also silver to match all the metal. Her lips were ruby red, she had on black eyes shadow, and she was paper white. She looked about 14. **

**"Who are you?" Pudding asked in awe. **

**"That's none of your business." The mew said snidely. **

**"I think it is," Zakuro said. "Who are you? And why are you hurting all these people? Hurting people never got anybody anywhere. Do you enjoy hurting people, seeing them in such pain?" **

**The dark mew, which had been examining her silver fingernails, finally noticed Zakuro asked her a question. "What did you say?" Zakuro shook her head. **

**"You're going to pay!" she yelled. She engaged in battle. Zakuro was using her whip effectively. She was winning, the dark mew was going down. After one big hit, the dark mew landed with a loud crash against a tree. Pudding, who had been caught in the moment, noticed and started toward her. But Zakuro motioned for her to move away. **

**"Do you think she's dead?" Pudding said, barely above a whisper. **

**"I don't know," Zakuro said truthfully. Then, to both of their astonishment, the dark mew rose. **

**"Boy, you're good. I guess I'm going to have to get my weapon." She started at chant but suddenly stopped when a little back fuzzy ball stopped her. **

**The little black ball was identical to Mini Mew, except it was black. **

**"Mini Mew, is that you?" Pudding asked. But it didn't answer. **

**"Listen to me Sora," Zakuro and Pudding heard it say, "you need to stop fighting. Not only are you hurting yourself, but also you're hurting innocent people. That's not what you want, you and I both know that. Please, please, turn back into your normal self!" This mini mew was obviously a guy. Its voice was deep. **

**"I'm t-trying…" Sora stuttered. "I c-can't. The darkness is t-too st-strong." She tried to get up but screamed when a black light enveloped her. "Help Cloud! Help! I don't want to be evil again!" **

**"I'm trying Sora! I'm trying!" the mini mew, or Cloud as Sora called him, tried to get passed the black barrier. Instead, the barrier repelled him and he was sent flying at a tree. Zakuro leaped up and caught him just in the nick of time. **

**"I'll save you!" Pudding called. She ran and grabbed Sora's hand before she was totally lost. Using all of her strength, she pulled Sora out of the black light. **

**When she was out, Sora collapsed and fell to the ground.**

**Zakuro said, "I think we should take her to Ryou. He'll know what's going on. Or at least what to do." Pudding nodded her head and they ran toward Café Mew Mew. **

**"Ryou!" Pudding called. She used her keys to get into the café. They walked around until they found Ryou. He was at a table asleep. Pudding laughed a little and Sora stirred. **

**"Shh!" Zakuro warned. "Ryou," Zakuro said, shaking him a little. She couldn't help but notice that he looked like a little boy when he was asleep. **

**"Ryou!" Pudding said, obnoxiously loud. Ryou woke with a start and was startled when he saw Zakuro standing before him in her Mew mode. **

**"What's going on?" he asked Zakuro groggily. She didn't say anything, just moved aside so he could see Pudding, supporting Sora. **

**"What the heck!" Ryou said, jumping up. "I told you to keep an eye on her, not destroy her!" **

**"We didn't kill her," Pudding interupeted. "But she would have killed us if she got the chance. Something's wrong with her. I don't think she's evil." Ryou gave her a questioning look. **

**"Don't ask," Zakuro said wearily. "I'm tired so I am going home." She returned to herself and waved goodbye. **

**"Well, I have to go too. My brothers and sister will be worried if I stay out too long. Good-luck with Sora!" She ran outside, still in mew mode and then Ryou was left alone. **

**"Great," Ryou said sarcastically. "This is just what I needed. Another problem to take care of." He carefully picked up Sora and carried her up to his room.**

**There, he layed her on his bed and watched her sleep. **

**"Wow…" he said admiringly, "she' seems so peaceful." **

**End Chapter…**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I am so gratefull! I am also happy to hear that some people like my story Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry his took so long! Just to let you know, Cloud is the name of the black mini mew. **

**Zakuro is Renee, Lettuce is Brigette, Pudding is Kiki, Ichigo is Zoey, Mint is Corina, Ryou is Elliot, Kichiro is Weasley, Berri isn't in the series yet. Sorry if the names aren't spelled right.**

**Reviews.**

**Tyler Asroc: Thank you for reviewing. Yes, Pudding and Zakuro are the only ones with their animal genes. Everyone else's disappeared because now there is only a team of three mew mews. They, I think, will be the only ones. **

**kogainuyashashesshylover****: Thank you for your review. Yes, I know what's going to happen. I was only joking. To be honest, I planned this story out like a few months ago. I am not sure exactly how many more chapters there are going to be. But I can tell you now that this is not a short story.**

**Skitty 2004: Thanks for your review! I like the youngest and oldest working together. It's more fun to write. Anyway I am not going to spoil anything so…sorry. Can't say anymore. **

**XXXOOO,**

**Kmoolj2010  
**


	4. Meeting the Gang

**Meeting the Gang **

"**Uh…." Sora moaned. She turned from her side to her back and carefully examined her surroundings. She groggily sat up and was surprised to say a tray full of sweets beside the bed she was in. 'What's going on? Where is Cloud? More importantly, where the hell am I?' **

**As if on cue, a guy came in her room carrying a back and white little dress. The guy had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a great build. **

**"Good to see your finally awake, Sleeping Beauty." The man had a deep voice. Sora knew she had to get down to the point, no matter how hot this guy was. **

**"Who are you?" she asked. "Where am I?" **

**"My name is Ryou and right now you are in Café Mew Mew. Have you ever heard of it?" Sora shook her head. "Oh, not a lot of people have. We're a small business but our food is positively excellent. Now, what about you?" **

**"What about me?"**

**Ryou gave her an annoyed look. "Don't play dumb with me. Are you an evil mew or not?" **

**Sora sighed and took a moment to think before she answered Ryou's question. "No, I am not an evil mew mew. It may seem as if I am….but I can't help it. Whenever I am evil, someone is controlling me. I am sorry for any of the trouble I have caused you." **

**"It was no problem. Anyway, you had better phone your parents before they get too worried." **

**"How long have I been out?" Sora asked. Half of her wanted to know, the other half didn't. **

**"Ever since last night." Sora sighed and shook her head.**

**"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" **

**Ryou thought for a moment. "Yes. You could work for me."**

**Sora gave him a puzzled look. "What do you want me to do? Just to let you know, don't have very many talents to brag about." **

**"I want to help out around the café…." Just as Sora was about to agree, he added, "and help out the mew mews." **

**"You mean you want me to be a mew mew? But, what would happen if the aliens tried to control me again? I wouldn't be of much use then." **

**"That's why we want you to join. We want to help you," Ryou explained. "So…are you up to the challenge?" **

**Sora stopped talking and thought deeply. Slowly she nodded her head yes. **

**"Good. I'll introduce you to the gang." Ryou got up and made toward the exit. "That outfit I brought in is your uniform at café mew mew. Meet me downstairs after you get dressed and tell your parents where you've been." **

**Sora nodded and watched as he left. "Wait!" Sora yelled running after him. **

**"What now?" **

**"Do you know where Cloud went? He is basically a little black fuzz ball." Ryou nodded. **

**"He's downstairs with mini mew." Ryou turned her around and gave her a little push. "Now go get dressed. You got work to do." **

**Sora sighed and went into the room. About thirty minutes later she was done and was walking down the stairs to the main part of the restaurant. She was immediately thrown off at what she saw. It was all girly. **

**"This is Café Mew Mew?" Sora asked. She could barely contain her distaste. **

**"Yes, you got a problem with it?" came a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw a girl, wearing an outfit similar to hers except it was all in different shades of blue. **

**"Hi, I'm Sora." She introduced herself and tried to shake hands with her new coworker. **

**"I'm Mint." But Mint didn't offer her hand. Sora pulled her hand back to her and looked away. "Let me introduce you to everyone." **

**"Thanks." Sora said gratefully. **

**Mint led Sora over to a table where a girl in green was taking someone's order. "Lettuce this is Sora, Sora this is Lettuce." Lettuce shook Sora's hand politely. **

**"It's nice to meet you. How are you feeling?" **

**"Okay…" Sora trailed off. **

**"Okay well, let's go meet Berri and her boyfriend. They walked over to a young couple sitting at a table. The girl had just laughed at something the boy had said when they walked over. **

**"Berri and Tasuku meet Sora. Sora meet the happy couple Berri and Tasuku." Sora couldn't help but think that Tasuku was a little cute. **

**"Hi…" Sora said shyly. They smiled in return.**

**"Don't even think about it," Mint said once they left the table. "Tasuku is with Berri." Sora gave Mint a puzzled look. "I'm not stupid, you know." **

**Next she led her over to a group of girls. The first girl was kind of short. She was wearing a yellow uniform. The second girl was wearing a pink uniform. The third person was a guy wearing a tux. It looked a lot like Tasuku's. **

**"Okay….The guy over here is Masaya, in yellow is Pudding and that," Mint pointed at Ichigo and said dully, "is Ichigo."**

**Sora smiled and said hello. "I'm Sora." **

**Everyone said they're greetings and then went back to work. **

**"Well the only person you haven't met is Zakuro," Mint explained. "Today she is off work. I think you met her last night anyway. Isn't she so cool?" **

**The question caught Sora off guard. "Sure?" Mint smiled and walked off. "I think you should go see Ryou. He always something for everyone to do." **

**Sora nodded and asked, "Where can I find him?" **

**Mint pointed to a door. Sora thanked Mint and opened the door. The door lead to stairs. Sora followed them, not knowing if Mint was telling her the truth or trying to get her in trouble. **

**"Hey, what are you doing down here?" came a familiar voice. **

**"Hi Ryou. Mint told me to come down here. She said you'd have something for me to do."**

**Ryou thought for a moment before he answered. "There's no need for you to work today. We have enough workers already working today." **

**"So you're giving me the day off?" Sora asked. She was already liking Ryou. **

**"I wouldn't necessarily say that," Ryou inquired. "But call it whatever you want. You can work tomorrow. Then you'll get to meet Zakuro. I am assuming Mint already showed you around?" **

**"Yeah…" Sora said, trailing off. **

**"Don't worry, she may not seem like she likes you very much. She's a little 'stuck up', as some people would say." Sora nodded her head in understanding. **

**"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow," Sora said as she exited the basement. **

**"Later," Ryou said over his shoulder. **

**"Bye everyone!" Sora said as her left. Everyone waved goodbye as she left. About ten minutes later Ryou's voice came on the intercom. **

**"Staff meeting after work." **

**Everyone groaned in response. **

**_Later that Evening During the Staff Meeting…_**

**"So…?" Ryou asked. Everyone exchanged glances. **

**"She's nice…" Lettuce said, breaking the silence. Everyone murmured and shook their heads in agreement. **

**"Is there anybody who doesn't think that she should become a mew mew?" Ryou asked. **

**No objections. **

**"Okay, well, I had to make sure you all were okay with this. We're a team, you know? Were in this together until the very end." **

**"All for one and one for all!" Ichigo said happily. Masaya smiled and placed his hand on her outstretched hand. Soon everyone put their hand in. **

**"To Sora!" Berri yelled happily. **

**"To Sora!" everyone else yelled. They threw their hands up in the air and cheered. **

**A little while later, after everyone else had left, Ryou got out his cell phone to call Zakuro. He had her on speed dial. He pressed the number 7 his lucky number then his phone automatically dialed her number. **

**"Hey Zakuro," Ryou said as someone answered the phone. **

**"Hey, how did everything go?" she asked on the other line. **

**"Fine. Although I wish you could have been here." **

**Ryou heard Zakuro sigh on the other end. "I had a photo shoot. I'm sorry." **

**"That's okay…." Ryou stopped and there was silence for awhile. **

**"You want to meet and have some coffee down at Starbucks? I heard they're open until ten on Saturdays." **

**"Okay…I'll meet you there in twenty minutes." **

**Ryou agreed. "I'll see you in twenty." **

**"Okay, bye." **

**"Bye." **

**

* * *

**

**Okay I know, nothing too interesting. I had to update though! I feel so bad….I've been so busy with stuff. I'm sorry to anyone I kept waiting. I hope you like it! R&R! I am going to reply to reviews next chapter!**

**-Lots of Luv-**

**Kmkoolj**


End file.
